death_battle_en_espanolfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Zitz VS Leonardo
Zitz VS Leonardo es el séptimo episodio de Death Battle. En él, se enfrentan Leonardo, el líder de las Tortugas Ninja, y Zitz, el líder de los Battletoads. Descripción ScrewAttack Episodio 7 - ¡Battletoads VS TMNT! ¡La tortuga ninja más letal se enfrenta a su rival definitivo: el líder de los poderosos Battletoads! (Original: Episode 7 - Battletoads VS TMNT! The deadliest ninja turtle faces his ultimate rival: the leader of the mighty Battletoads!) YouTube Episodio 7 - ¡Battletoads VS TMNT! ¡La tortuga ninja más letal se enfrenta a su rival definitivo: el líder de los poderosos Battletoads! ¿Podrá el sapo sobrepasar a la tortuga con su fuerza bruta o se alzará el gran estratega una vez más? (Original: Episode 7 - Battletoads VS TMNT! The deadliest ninja turtle faces his ultimate rival: Zitz, the leader of the mighty Battletoads! Can the 'Toad's brute force overpower the brawl, or will Leonardo's strategic style prevail once again?) Introducción (*Suena "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Boomstick: En el episodio anterior, Leonardo demostró ser el más letal de sus hermanos gracias a su habilidad con las espadas y sus eficaces estrategias. Wiz: Pero Leonardo todavía no tiene tiempo para descansar. Hoy se enfrentará a su imitador más poderoso, Zitz, el líder de los poderosos Battletoads. Boomstick: Somos Wiz y Boomstick... Wiz: Y nuestro trabajo es analizar sus armas, equipamiento y habilidades para averiguar quién ganaría un combate a muerte. Zitz Wiz: Zitz fue creado genéticamente a través de un ordenador para convertirse en uno de los guerreros anfibios, llamados Battletoads. Estos guerreros fueron creados para un reality show de videojuegos, pero un día, se abrió un portal a otra galaxia, convirtiendo el juego en un coliseo galáctico para los Battletoads y su archienemiga, la Reina Oscura. Boomstick: Espera un momento, ¿¡qué!? Wiz: Tres friquis crearon un videojuego, abrieron un portal a otra galaxia y se convirtieron en super-sapos. Boomstick: Ah, vale. Wiz: Zitz solía ser amarillo, pero ahora es azulado para no confundirse con su compañero Rash. Él lidera a los Battletoads con una actitud relajada pero estratégica. Boomstick: Y su estrategia es la mejor, en mi opinión: ¡Dar palizas brutales a todo lo que se menea! Zitz puede transformar su cuerpo en varias armas: Puños gigantes, pesas, cuernos, lo que sea. Wiz: Al contrario que sus compañeros, Zitz se añadió taladros, apisonadoras y sierras a su arsenal. Boomstick: Este tío podría ser el mejor manitas del mundo si no le absorbiese un portal dimensional cada vez que enciende la consola. Wiz: A pesar de su falta de entrenamiento, él y su grupo han sido capaces de superar los desafíos de uno de los juegos más duros de la historia. Y antes de que lo preguntes, sí, la dificultad del juego es canon en la historia, ya que los Battletoads programaron el juego ellos mismos. Boomstick: ¡A ver si eres capaz de comprender eso! Zitz: ¡Soy el padre de todos los sapos! Leonardo (*Suena Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles theme (Rock/Metal Cover)*) Wiz: Ya hablamos de las habilidades y armas de Leonardo en el episodio anterior, pero aún hay más sobre él. Se lleva entrenando en Ninjitsu y Bushido toda su vida, dando forma a su cuerpo y mente para llegar a ser el guerrero perfecto. Boomstick: También es el estratega del grupo, pero están todos muertos, así que...ya sabes. Wiz: Como buen ninja que es, Leonardo es un experto en usar el entorno a su ventaja. Leo es el único miembro del grupo que ha estudiado bajo la tutela de más de un maestro: Splinter y el Antiguo. Boomstick: ¡Eh, mira, es Yoda asiático! Leo empuña dos espadas ninjaken, cuyo diseño premia a aquellos que piensan que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque. Se suelen confundir con katana en los cómics y la serie de TV, a pesar de que son bastante distintas. Wiz: En realidad, estas espadas fueron creadas en Hollywood, ya que no hay pruebas de que hayan existido a lo largo de la historia. Boomstick: ¡Como el aterrizaje lunar! Wiz: ¡Cállate! A pesar de confiar en el trabajo en equipo, ha demostrado ser muy capaz por sí mismo, habiendo derrotado a multitud de rivales dignos de respeto, incluyendo a Shredder. Leonardo: ¡Ya te tengo! Combate Zitz salta una valla y Leo salta desde dentro de las alcantarillas. Ambos se ponen en guardia. FIGHT! Zitz le da una cornada a Leonardo, que rebota contra la valla. Zitz le golpea con una bota gigante y le lanza con sus puños gigantes. Leo se recupera justo a tiempo para esquivar el taladro de Zitz y le da dos patadas, pero Zitz contraataca conun puñetazo y un ataque con pinchos. Tras golpear a Leo, lo lanza contra la valla, pero Leo se pone en pie y se defiende de los golpes de Zitz. (*Suena I Beam Fight*) Leo golpea a Zitz y le da una puñalada, pero Zitz se convierte en una pesa de acero para defenderse. Leo se esconde en la alcantarilla, Zitz vuelve a su estado normal y salta hacia la alcantarilla. Zitz busca a Leo, que salta desde un agujero en la pared, dándole una puñalada a Zitz en el proceso. Leo lo vuelve a intentar, pero Zitz usa su sierra. Leo esquiva la sierra y se vuelve a esconder. Leonardo salta desde el muro y golpea a Zitz. Zitz se enfada y se pone a golpear sin descanso el muro en el que se esconde Leo, pero esto le sirve como distracción. Leo nada con cuidado hacia Zitz y le ataca por la espalda, cortándole por la mitad. K.O! Resultados (*Suena Season 8-10 closing credits - 1987 TMNT*) Boomstick: Joder. Wiz: Zitz superaba a Leonardo en cuanto a fuerza y arsenal, pero Leo supo usar el entorno para despistar a Zitz, que no tiene experiencia luchando contra guerreros ninja. Boomstick: A pesar de ser el estratega, Zitz sólo confía en su fuerza bruta, dejándole vulnerable a las técnicas sigilosas de Leo. Y además, Leo lucha contra monstruos como él cada semana. Wiz: De todos los Battletoads, Zitz era el que más posibilidades tenía de ganar, pero las Tortugas Ninja han demostrado ser capaces de hazañas más impresionantes. Boomstick: Al final, Leonardo le cortó el rollo a Zitz. Wiz: El ganador es Leonardo. Boomstick: Otra vez.Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 1 Categoría:Vídeos animados por Ben Singer Categoría:Batallas de rivales Categoría:DEATH BATTLE! Categoría:Animaciones de Sprites